1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontally elongated structure designed to be supported at one end and to project endwise outwardly from an elevated mount portion therefor at the other end. The elongated structure includes a transverse cross section having the shape of a truncated equilateral triangle and may have a saddle disposed thereover during periods of non-use of the latter for air drying of the undersurfaces of the saddle. In addition, the structure opens downwardly and has a longitudinally extending horizontal bar mounted therein supported only at the aforementioned one end of the structure and the bar or support arm defined thereby may have a saddle blanket or pad draped thereover for air drying.
Tack rooms are used to store various forms of tack and in many instances, especially during rainy or hot weather, the saddle, saddle blanket and pad as well as other tack removed from a horse are damp with rain or sweat and must be stored until the next period of usage thereof in a manner facilitating rapid air drying and it is to this end that the tack tree of the instant invention has been designed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of saddle racks and other devices including some of the structure and operation of the instant invention heretofor have been provided. Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,809,755; 4,421,238; 4,423,459 and 4,541,535. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention.